dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Space-badger
The Space-badger (Clavatusater plebeius) is a furry mammalian species. It is not known what planet is their homeworld, for the species populates many worlds. Space-badgers have the largest population of any sentient species in existence. They inhabit hundreds of planets in the known universe. Because of this, culture, dietary habits, and even appearance can vary drastically based upon which Space-badger population is being studied. While technically speaking, the Space-badgers are considered LC, or least concern, they are usually, unofficially considered to be KM, or please kill them there's so many I'll pay you for it on the endangered scale. Many Space-badgers infest planets. The above term is used specifically for those planets. Strike teams, belonging to the or other forces, routinely clear out Space-badger populations from those desperate planets. After the fall of the Planet Trade Organization, the Space-badger populations grew exponentially larger, as there was no longer a police force to regulate their populations throughout the universe. History Origins Space-badgers are as old as the universe itself. When space travel first became possible, the first space ships were already infested with the creatures. They have bred and mutated countless times, and almost every planet has a different strain of them. Most space-faring species, including the Daman, the Faereth, the Uttovelm, and the Jolea knew about the Space-badgers. Since they were considered vermin (and they are quite a weak species), they were often purged or made to be slaves to those various races. Intergalactic Usage Space-badgers were never officially conquered by the Planet Trade Organization. Nevertheless, since they were present on the ships of several other species that the Planet Trade Organization conquered, they were quickly assimilated. At the same time, however, many populations of Space-badgers remained outside of the organization. Space-badgers are the most common of all the slave-races in the Planet Trade Organization. Frieza, Cooler, Nitro, Yuki, and even have them in their regiments. As these creatures have huge populations, they are considered to be the primary canon fodder of the PTO. However, even in combat, they can be as deadly as any other soldier, and often times they get more kills than they should due to being underestimated. This species has very few officers in the PTO. Grif was the only notable Space-badger encountered, and though he was a lazy sack of donuts, he was actually quite powerful, mainly because he could command ki. The Space-badger population is extremely high, making them the most common of any species in the universe. As such, they are in no danger of extinction, but many planets have legalized killing them for no reason other than to prevent infestation. When the Planet Trade Organization collapsed, this caused the species' numbers to grow extremely quickly, as the PTO had been the main organization responsible for keeping the Space-badger population in check. Habitat Space-badgers live in every place imaginable. Generally, they like to create small nests to live in for themselves. These may be made of trash or refuse or stolen items. Generally, though, Space-badgers like to nest alone. They often squeeze into tight spaces - especially when stowing away on ships. Space ships are common places for Space-badgers to nest. On planets, they will nest in much the same way. Space-badgers are very dirty creatures, so they live in squalor. And where there are a lot of Space-badgers, a lot of trash will pile up quickly. They typically stay inside abandoned buildings or around the slums of a planet. It is rare to see Space-badgers living in clean, sophisticated places. Space-badgers are scavengers, so they will range as far as they need to for food. It is uncommon for them to range more than a few miles from their nesting area, however. Space-badgers do not like to live in very wet climates, places filled with lots of predators, or on planets which have very high gravity. Physiology Appearance Space-badgers are small furry creatures. They have large, round heads. Males sometimes sport claws and tails, but other times, they will not. Depending on the mutated strain, they may or may not have visible ears. The color of their fur varies. Usually, it is orange, yellow, or brown, but sometimes it can even be blue or white. And even though these creatures are furry, they may also possess grey beards, which will only grow once the male reaches advanced age. Female Space-badgers possess two tails, and they are usually spotted by the long white stripe down their spine, which is not present on males. Space-badgers have five digits on their hands and feet. Although Space-badgers are bipedal, they may walk on all fours if they are lazy. Their eyes are either orange, violet, or black. Violet-eyed females are considered more beautiful than other females. Lifestyle Space-badgers are born in groups of 4 to 7. They are raised by their mother for the first year of their life. Their father will never raise them, though he may be present in their lives. After they reach the age of 2 and grow their coat of fur, they are abandoned. Often, the children won't go very far - usually, they stay within a few miles of their parents' hovel - but they are no longer brought food by their mother. It is not common for children to band together. They will, most likely, disperse over the remaining territory available. They will rarely see one another again. And once they grow up, they may even fight their siblings to the death over food or choice refuse heaps. Females will grow the white stripe down their backs at sexual maturity. Both genders are born with black eyes, and they will not develop a different eye color until a few months before sexual maturity. Behavior Despite being vermin, Space-badgers can speak the common tongue and are sentient bipedal creatures like most others. They, however, are seen as huge hassles because of their irrespective and wasteful lifestyles. Many of them are sly, sarcastic, and cut-throat. They have little loyalty to anyone, even their (much stronger) field commanders or species brethren. They are the masters of the black markets, surpassing even the deceitful capabilities of the Faereth and Uttovelm. Space-badgers have no sense of morality. They also believe that anything anyone else owns is something that they should take. However, they get very angry when someone steals from them, proving they are a very hypocritical race. Space-badgers have a notorious habit for not being able to stop themselves from going on emotional or craved rampages for food, vengeance, sex, or other desirable things. They will destroy worlds by ravaging the infrastructure. Apart from these bursts of energy, most Space-badgers are very lazy and like to eat a lot. They love to insult one another during their time off. Reproduction Space-badgers have no mating ritual. After sexual maturity is reached, males will seek out females with the white stripes on their backsides. They will then overpower those females and mount them. They will usually only mate once or twice in hopes of getting the female pregnant. Once the female is pregnant, no male will attempt to mate with her. The gestation period for the Space-badger fetuses is 3 months. A male and female may have 3 or 4 generations of children together, should they like each other. It is also common for a female to have her 3 or 4 generations of children with 3 or 4 separate males. However, casual sex is also quite common. Should the planet (or space ship) the Space-badgers are on possess some type of birth control, the Space-badgers may steal some to use for themselves. Each Space-badger will, on average, have sex 3 times a day. Homosexual behavior is documented at 10% for males and 9% for females. Whether or not such activity is taboo mainly depends on the culture of the specific Space-badger population. Many do not consider such activity taboo, and many do. Regardless, even in the habitats that do consider such activity taboo, it is still rampant. Mated couples are uncommon, just like heterosexual mated couples are uncommon. Generally, female couples are more common than male couples. Diet and feeding Space-badgers eat most anything. In fact, much of what they eat is deemed inedible by other sentient races. They are omnivorous by nature, but they love meats. They consider any type of cheese (even moldy cheese) to be a delicacy. Indeed, they will fight to the death over cheese. They love to drink alcoholic beverages as well. Space-badgers mostly scavenge through the trash of other species, searching for any morsels of food. Because of this, their feeding can be erratic - they may eat once or twice a day, if they find, say, an entire salted space-pig. However, should they not find much, they may have to go out scavenging for food half a dozen times in a single day. Since Space-badgers don't feed their mates or friends, they only search for food for themselves. The only exception is for mothers. They will find food for their children for the children's first year of life. Longevity and mortality On average, both genders of the Space-badger species can live to around 50 years of age, though not many make it to that age. They age poorly, and if they are not taken care of, they will die by 40. Given that as they age, their bones become weaker, their sense of smell becomes diminished, and their sight becomes very poor, they will often starve a few years after reaching old age. Around 40% of all adult Space-badgers make it to the age of 50. Less than 5% will live even a year longer. The infant mortality rate is around 75%. Even though it is so high, the population is never in serious trouble. Since females will have multiple generations of children, the population actually ends up growing larger over time. Around 50% of Space-badgers live to sexual maturity. Space-badgers reach sexual maturity at the age of sixteen months. Technology Space-badgers have all sorts of technology, although they have created very little of it. Most, if not all Space-badgers, keep a cutting torch on them to vandalize or break into places they want to live in, eat from, or destroy. Many are adept in piloting vehicles or working computers, but they do not possess the ability to create any such things on their own. The most sophisticated of the Space-badger creations are their underground cave networks dug by hundreds of them to create a steady flow of black market supplies and shady transportation on many planets. Almost all Space-badgers are well-versed in hot-wiring vehicles, and they are also masters of destroying surveillance devices. While they are not good at building homes or houses, they are very good at transforming poorly-kept places into suitable living quarters. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species